


Шесть демонов Баки Барнса

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Haircuts, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Шесть демонов Баки Барнса

Первый демон Баки Барнса дает определение всем остальным.  
У него вместо лица голый череп, обтянутый кроваво-красной кожей, он является в лихорадочном бреду – и встречается наяву, хотя лучше бы ему так и остаться порождением помутненного сознания. Он уходит живым и невредимым.  
У второго демона суетливая поступь и нервный смех. Он похож на человека. Он берет в руки иглы и пробирки, он заводит пилу и режет, свежует, отделяет мясо от костей, душу от тела, память от разума, готовя то, во что в его руках превращается любой. Превращается – или умирает. Баки умирает. Демон возвращает его.  
Третий демон красив и хитер, он разговаривает убедительным мягким голосом, смотрит в глаза и просит смотреть в ответ. Он просит – и отказать ему все равно что отказать себе. А потом он приказывает.  
Четвертый демон подает оружие, хрипло шутит и пахнет куревом, и слишком любит ножи, слишком глубоко дышит, когда вокруг пахнет кровью. Он учит держать и подбрасывать нож, учит бить так, чтоб нельзя было увернуться, учит уворачиваться, когда бьют в ответ. Его нож слишком удобно ложится в руку.  
Пятый демон неотличим от человека, от сотен людей, затянутых в дорогие костюмы, прячущих глаза за стеклами очков. Он не становится человеком даже когда делается неугоден, и третий посылает убить его.  
У шестого демона нет ни лица, ни имени. Он стоит далеко, повернувшись спиной, и нажимает кнопки, превращая медицинское кресло в пыточное.

Иоганн Шмидт мертв – и это хороший повод начать отсчет.  
Арним Зола мертв – теперь уже окончательно.  
Александр Пирс мертв – и Баки крепко пожимает руку, застрелившую его.  
Брок Рамлоу мертв – он оставил по себе исходящее сукровицей и сиплым воем обожженное тело, которому уже вынесен приговор.  
Джаспер Ситвелл мертв – Баки знает это тверже всего, потому что помнит треск воротника в металлических пальцах и скрежет колес по рельсам, на которые бросил его.  
Мертв тот, кто нажимал на кнопки – Баки пытается запомнить имя в документах и протоколах, но оно ускользает из памяти, и Баки отпускает его.  
Их шестеро, и они мертвы. Они мертвы, но их больше шести.  
Последний смотрит на Баки из зеркала, скалится из-под темной гривы, молча показывая зажатый в поднятой руке нож четвертого.  
Баки кивает, он готов, он это сделает – как сделает все, что бы ни потребовалось. Слишком часто его демоны уходили от него невредимыми, слишком часто он упускал возможность разделаться с ними своими руками.  
Он подносит нож к горлу, и Стив вырастает в зеркале, Стив входит в ванную за его спиной.  
– Баки, постой, – говорит Стив. – Баки, не надо. Все будет хорошо, Баки.  
Баки смотрит на отражение, смотрит на нож и не верит Стиву. Надо. До сих пор он и не знал, каково это – Стиву не верить. Но теперь ему известно – нельзя доверяться тому, кто заблуждается, нельзя опираться на слепого. Стив видит в демоне Баки – и потому неспособен увидеть в Баки демона.  
– Посмотри, – говорит Баки. – Он здесь.  
– Здесь только мы, – отвечает Стив, – но если ты так говоришь...  
И когда он забирает нож, демон в зеркале бледнеет от ужаса, а Баки, наконец, верит. Баки закрывает глаза.  
Металлический холод касается шеи под ухом.  
– Баки, – зовет Стив, и раздается щелчок, а за ним другой.  
Часто-часто щелкают ножницы. Призрачно касаясь плеч, падает на пол прядь за прядью.  
– Все будет хорошо, – повторяет Стив. – Баки. Баки.  
Баки не двигается, не отвечает, не дышит, не открывает глаз, пока ножницы не ложатся на полку, а когда смотрит в зеркало – там и в самом деле только двое.  
Стив целует его в лоб, и демон умирает.

\----------------------  
02.09.2014


End file.
